1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to composite materials and certain processes for making such materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that the inclusion of high tenacity fibers such as aramid in a polymeric matrix increases the toughness and strength of the matrix. Attempts have been made to incorporate high tenacity fibers into natural fiber polymeric composites by methods such as adding an aramid-containing resin layer between the layers of a natural fiber laminate structure. However, the problem in the past has always been the ability to uniformly distribute these aramid fibers within the wood plastic composite.
The need still exists for a method of uniformly and intimately distributing the high tenacity fibers within a wood plastic composite matrix.